brittanafromgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Love You Like A Love Song
Love You Like a Love Song is a song originally sung by the American band Selena Gomez & The Scene. It is performed by Santana Lopez, with Brittany and Tina performing backing vocals and is featured in the nineteenth episode of the third season, Prom-asaurus. The performance is the third to be performed in the episode. Lyrics Santana: It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on Santana with Tina & Brittany: With the best of 'em Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana with Tina & Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana with Tina & Brittany: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana with Tina & Brittany: What you do Santana: And it feels like I've been rescued (Tina & Brittany: Rescued) I've been set free (Tina & Brittany: Set free) I am hypnotized (Tina & Brittany: Hypnotized) by your destiny (Tina & Brittany: Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Tina & Brittany: Are...) And I want you to know baby (Tina & Brittany: I want you to know) Santana with Tina & Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana with Tina and Brittany: A song that goes on Santana: And on... Tina & Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Oh... I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you like a love song, baby) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song, baby) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Trivia *First Selena Gomez and The Scene's song featured on the show. *Second time Brittany and Tina are a back-up singers on Prom. The First is as backup singer of Blaine. *The second song in which they have changed the lyrics to fit Brittany and Santana's relationship. Instead of "Boy, 'you play through my mind" it's "'Girl, you play through my mind". *In the episode version of this song, the refrain wasn't sung but in the full studio version we heard it. Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs